School Age Child
Yep your getting the hang of it. School Age Child 5 to 11 years. From LPCH Final Stage Of Child Development Childhood ends at 12 years old from research leagally. While all children may grow at a different rate, the following indicates the average for school-aged children 6 to 12 years old: *Weight: average gain of about 5 to 7 pounds a year *Height: average growth of about 2.5 inches per year What can my child do at this age? As your child continues to grow, you will notice new and exciting abilities that your child develops. While children may progress at different rates and have diverse interests, the following are some of the common milestones children may reach in this age group: *6- to 7-year-olds: **enjoys many activities and stays busy **likes to paint and draw **may lose first tooth **vision is as sharp as an adult's vision **practices skills in order to become better **jumps rope **rides a bike *8- to 9-year-olds: **more graceful with movements and abilities **jumps, skips, and chases **dresses and grooms self completely **can use tools (i.e., hammer, screwdriver) *10- to 12-year-olds: **remainder of adult teeth will develop **likes to sew and paint What does my child understand? As children enter into school-age, their abilities and understanding of concepts and the world around them continue to grow. While children may progress at different rates, the following are some of the common milestones children may reach in this age group: *6- to 7-year-olds: **understands concept of numbers **knows daytime and nighttime **knows right and left hands **can copy complex shapes, such as a diamond **can tell time **can understand commands with three separate instructions **can explain objects and their use **can repeat three numbers backwards **can read age-appropriate books and/or materials *8- to 9-year-olds: **can count backwards **knows the date **reads more and enjoys reading **understands fractions **understands concept of space **draws and paints **can name months and days of week, in order **enjoys collecting objects *10- to 12-year-olds: **writes stories **likes to write letters **reads well **enjoys using the telephone How does my child interact with others? A very important part of growing up is the ability to interact and socialize with others. During the school-age years, parents will see a transition in their child as he/she moves from playing alone to having multiple friends and social groups. While friendships become more important, the child is still fond of his/her parents and likes being part of a family. While every child is unique and will develop different personalities, the following are some of the common behavioral traits that may be present in your child: *6- to 7-year-olds: **cooperates and shares **will cheat, if able **jealous of others and siblings **likes to copy adults **likes to play alone, but friends are becoming important **plays with friends of the same gender **may have temper tantrums **modest about body **likes to play board games *8- to 9-year-olds: **likes competition and games **starts to mix friends and play with children of the opposite gender **modest about body **enjoys clubs and groups, such as Boy Scouts or Girl Scouts **becoming interested in boy-girl relationships, but does not admit it *10- to 12-year-olds: **friends are very important; may have a best friend **increased interest in the opposite gender **likes and respects parents **enjoys talking to others